Find Your Own Way
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Previously "Findingng Our Own Glee" and with more CO A Re-Write. DJ Avery and Fredrick didn't know what they were getting into when they transferred to McKinley, after a tragedy at their school. Well, they're about to find out! MercedesxOC PuckxOC FinnxOC NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Emma: So Olivia and I have decided to re-write this story with just our OC, mostly because the plot we had with every other OC in it was falling flat. So, the first five chapters will be up and edited, then I'm hoping to get another, new chapter, tonight too. Anyway, we don't own anything blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

**Finding Our Own Way**

**Chapter One: New Kids On The Block**

"Hill Crest High School was burnt to the ground this past week," Mr. Schuester read from the newspaper to the Glee members before him. The group was silent as the teacher continued to explain the devastating fire that took the entire school down." Now, moral of this story is that we will be receiving a few new students her at McKinley high now. Some of them may even be from the Glee club at Hill Crest. We will be holding try outs, but I want to accept at least seven of the new kids."

Not many of the Glee club kids -namely Rachel –wanted to ruin their good dymanic and have more people to fight for solos with, but they agreed that it was best for the kids after their tragedy. Meanwhile, two of the said kids from Hill Crest were entering the school. One was short and had choppy brown hair against stormy navy blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved Rocky Horror shirt over red skinny jeans and a pair of scuffed black combat boots. She tugged the sleeves of the shirt further down her wrists and glanced at the other girl. This one had longer blonde hair and pretty brown eyes and was substantially taller than the other girl. She wore a tight fitted blue top with a plaid blue shirt over it and low rider jeans tucked into black and blue cowboy boots.

Both girls were walking down the hall like they owned it, which they knew they would. The smaller of the two gave the students even glances, while the taller girl gave winks and smiles. They spoke briefly at a class door and then the smaller girl headed towards where she had been told the auditorium was. She waved goodbye to the taller girl and then entered the large room with the piano center-stage. She slung her black messenger bag over one of the seats and walked towards the piano.

This girl was Delilah Jade Delapaz, and one of the new students from Hill Crest. She touched the smooth ivory keys and closed her eyes. She didn't care that she was supposed to be in her first class now, or that she was a new student. She wanted to play and DJ- as she preferred to go by -never let the urge to sing or play, go unnoticed. She let her fingers dance over the keys and began to sing:

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

DJ smiled as she hummed around the last few lyrics, her fingers dancing over the keys and her heart filling to the brim with the music. She had always been more inclined to music, and often took days in her room filled only with the blasting of her iPhone. She leaned back when she was done playing the song and closed her eyes. She heard the bell for second period ring through the school and she sighed, standing to leave the large theatre and her new favorite piano. She slung her messenger bag over her thin shoulders and headed out into the crowded halls. Puck- having been backstage the entire time -exited behind her, a secret smile on his lips.

**3**

**3**

**3**

Avery strummed on her guitar as she waited for DJ to show up for lunch. She sat alone on the steps of the courtyard, where many other kids sat eating and talking. She hummed as she strummed on her faithful acoustic guitar- so whimsically named Hipster. She sighed, deciding if DJ was going to be late- as her half-sister normally was -she was going to have fun while waiting. She hummed a few more chords then grinned and burst out into a southern twang:

_Hood up, bent over that carborater,_

_I skinned my knuckle, damn that hurt._

_Got a six-pack chillin' on ice for later,_

_and grease all over my white t-shirt._

_My brother taught me how to throw a curve ball,_

_the cheerleadin' thing never felt quite right._

_When it comes to high fashion I hit a brick wall,_

_This girl's just one of the guys._

_You can dress me up, but it won't change,_

_The way I walk against the grain._

_I can rock your world, and if my mood is right,_

_You can take me home, but I'm gonna drive,_

_Cuz this girl's just one of the guys._

_I can throw darts, talk about fishing,_

_Tell a dirty joke, and watch Nascar._

_I can help you with your lovelife and tell you 'bout women,_

_Drink you under the table at your favourite bar,_

_You can dress me up, but it won't change,_

_The way I walk against the grain._

_I can rock your world, and if my mood is right,_

_You can take me home, but I'm gonna drive,_

_Cuz this girl's just one of the guys._

_I'm still a lady looking for the right man,_

_But he's gotta take me, just the way I am_

_You can dress me up, but it won't change,_

_The way I walk against the grain._

_I can rock your world, and if my mood is right,_

_After the game on monday night,_

_Cuz this girl's just one of the guys._

_Yeah this girl's just one of the guys._

The small crowd that had gathered while the tall blonde girl sang gave a few cheers and whoops. Avery chanced her signature Cheshire grin, as her half-sister finally strutted up. DJ gave a matching grin and offered her hand to her sister.

"Glee try outs are after school, you ready?"

"Always am," Avery returned in a thicker southern twang. DJ had a slight southern lilt to her voice, but only really let it out when she was mad; Avery was all Southern Belle though." Did we decide what we wanted to sing?"

"I thought Disturbia would be fun," DJ said sipping at a water bottle. Avery gave her a pointed look and DJ who gave a grimace." I'm fine, sis, promise. Just not hungry today. I ate breakfast and took my meds though, promise."

Avery let it slide this time and continued to strum out on her guitar. DJ was a secretive person, always had been, but she didn't keep secrets from Avery anymore. She finished her water and yanked out her doodled-on spiral notebook and began jotting lyric ideas down. Both girls looked up when a deep baritone voice gave a gruff clearing of the throat. A tall Italian boy smiled at the girls and they returned the grin.

"Room for another?" The boy asked. Both girls giggled and nodded, scooting over for their friend to sit beside them on the stone steps." I didn't see you two after Spring Break… I figured the fire would have scared you off…" He gave DJ a pointed look and the girl gave a dramatic roll of her eyes." Silly pyromaniac…"

"Okay, this one wasn't my fault," DJ said," And you, Mr. Fredrick, have no room to talk. You're a closet sugar addict. I can be addicted to fire, you can keep your sugar. Deal?"

"Only for you, little sister," Fredrick grinned. The boy had tumbling ebony hair and big honey-colored eyes against dark olive skin. He wore a loose button-up black shirt over dark-wash jeans and black Pumas, and was effortlessly handsome. Where Delilah was a more exotic look, with her dark brown hair and blue streaks against stormy navy-blue eyes, with pale skin; and Avery was an All-American look with her blonde hair, pink streaks, and big brown eyes back dropped to a light tan, Fredrick was a mixture of the two. He was both exotic and all-American but it worked." So are you guys trying out for this Glee Club too?"

"Do we ever not try out for music-related things?" The girls asked together. Fredrick laughed and shook his head. He gestured for the guitar, and Avery gingerly handed over her favorite acoustic. Fredrick simply began stringing out a light tune.

"I think we have a good shot," DJ said listening to Fredrick play. Neither her friend or her sister disagreed so DJ continued." I saw them at districts. They're a good team, but they could use our voices."

"I guess we'll see this afternoon," Avery said.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"Well, thank you for showing up to tryouts!" Mr. Schuester said to the three kids as they entered the band room together." Do you all have a song prepared?"

"We were born prepared _Signor_," Fredrick said with his Italian lilt. He gave a deep bow and stepped back to let DJ and Avery step forward." I do believe the girls wish to go first. And who am I to deny my 'little sisters' the honor?"

"You're all related?" Schuester asked. The trio began laughing and DJ spoke first.

"No sir," DJ managed," Avery and I are half sisters, but Fredrick just calls us his little sisters. Want us to rock your world now?" The Spanish teacher wasn't sure how to answer to that, so he nodded and backed away to allow Avery and DJ the stage." On five count?" Avery nodded and took out her electric guitar." Five-six-seven-eight!"

The girls began their routine, the music from the band and Avery melding with the two voices. DJ was a lower, richer alto, where Avery had a higher based alto voice. Together they sang:

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig_

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said_

_Can't even speak about it_

_I'm a light on my head_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

_Disconnectin' phone calls_

_The phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse_

_I'm trying to remain tame_

_But I'm struggling_

_You can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Put on your green lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

The girls gave each other a grin when the ended, and Schuester smiled back at the sister duo.

"Well my world has been rocked," He admitted," Welcome to Glee Club. Now, Mr. Fredrick? Want to follow that?"

"Of course _Signor_Schuester," Fredrick said with a wide smile. He asked a band girl to borrow her ukulele and smiled when she allowed him to. He began strumming out a jovial tune. He hummed along and then smiled, winking at Mercedes who sat in front of the band with the other Glee members, as he began:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me_

_I love peace for melody_

_And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And i will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_Please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This oh this this is our fate, I'm yours!_

Fredrick smiled as he ended and another round of applause echoed in the band room. Mrs. Schuester made a note on his clipboard and congratulated the trio as they all gave a bow.

"Welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schue said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Your Own Way**

**Chapter Two: Lead Me On**

Soft strums of a guitar floated through the deserted auditorium. Avery sat on a stool at center stage, her blonde and pink hair falling slightly in her face as her caramel eyes closed. She didn't hear the door creak open over the strums of her Fender. Finn Hudson stood in awe, watching the small girl. He could tell she was quite talented by the sounds of her music. The star of the football team had only come in to see what was causing the noise, but to his surprise, a beautiful girl was...

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Finn couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't heard such a soft but strong voice like hers since Quinn. Rachel, his current girlfriend, had quite a singing voice, but she was almost never soft with her vocals. Deciding not to disturb Avery, Finn left without making his presence known.

3

3

3

"Another stupid school...another stupid 'haves and have not' list." DJ muttered to herself, her iPod playing Slipknot blasting in her ears. She was so engrossed in her music, DJ didn't look where she was going and slammed into something. She backed up a few feet to lay eyes on a tall, dark and mohawed man.

"Hey, watch where yer goin!" he barked at her, hard hazel eyes boring hard into her own stormy navy. "But I suppose you can't, considering those weird ass eyes."

"Excuse me?" Delilah growled. "I can apologize for bumping into you, but I won't apologize for you being an ass!"

She turned on her heel to leave, but the man caught her shoulder. Her eyes were a dangerously dark and stormier than normal.

"What's that, little witch?"

"I said you're an ass." DJ deadpanned, her eyes hardening. "Now leave me alone." she jerked out of his grasp and continued on her way. She stopped and turned after a few steps, then stormed back and poked his chest." And by the way, you _ever_ touch me without my consent again, and I will make sure we never have any little Pucker-kids in the future. _Comprende, idiota_?"

Puck wasn't sure whether he should be attracted or scared of the tiny girl as she stormed off, her spikey hair flying as she walked away.

"Didn't know any chick at this school would have the balls to stand up to you, Puckerman." Finn chuckled from behind the boy.

"Me either...I mean she's just as bad ass as me..." Puck said in disbelief.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"Ok guys, topic of the day is 'Dark and Sultry'." Mr. Shu said as he wrote the words on the white board. He then turned to his Glee Club, who had recently gained four new members, and pointed to Finn. "Mind giving us an example, Finn?"

"Uh...sure." Finn rose from his seat and chose a song for the band to play. But he realized when the dark music started, that the song was a duet. So, thinking on his feet, he glanced to his fellow gleeks. Eyes settling firmly on Avery. Recognizing her from earlier, Finn pointed to her and smiled.

"Me?" she asked and he nodded. Delilah gave her an encouraging smile and the blonde came to stand beside the football captain.

_**Avery-**____There you go in all your beautiful glory  
Messin' with my head like you always did_

_**Finn-**____I'm thinking of things I don't want to say and I can't breathe  
What do I have to tell you girl so you won't leave_

_**Avery-**____Tell me what I wanna hear  
I don't care if you're lying baby  
I just want to feel you touch me right now  
Go ahead and call it love  
Tomorrow you can deny it baby_

_**Both-**__Kiss me again, let me pretend that's it's not wrong_

_**Avery-**____Baby lead me on_

_I want to touch your skin, I want to taste it  
And I want to feel that love like we used to make it_

_**Finn-**____I don't care if we go nowhere, you're all I see  
One more night with you is all I need  
Yeah_

_I know what you want  
I know what you need  
I know when I'm gone  
You'll still think of me_

_**Avery-**____Cuz You know what I want  
You know what I need  
I know when you're gone  
You won't even think about me_

_**Both-**____Tell me what I wanna hear  
I don't care if you're lying baby  
I just want to feel you touch me right now  
So go ahead and call it love – tomorrow you can deny it baby  
Whisper my name, baby no shame - is it so wrong  
Baby lead me on_

When the song ended, both were staring into each other's eyes. As cliché' as this was, neither could deny the attraction toward the other. So, with a light blush and a furious Rachel, Avery and Finn took their seats as the others applauded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Find Your Own Glee**

**Chapter 3- Ready to Run**

Rachel sat in her usual spot, between Kurt and Mercades, glaring daggers at the new girl. The Jewish girl hadn't felt this threatened since Sunshine tried to audition. Even though she made things right with the Filipino girl, she couldn't help but still harbor jealous tendencies towards any and all competition. Especially when it came to Finn. She could only watch as the two sat down after the performance, seeming to talk like lost friends.

"Jealousy isn't your color, Rachel." Kurt giggled, seeing the disdain in her face.

"I'm not jealous." she instantly snapped.

"Sure. And Lindsay Lohan isn't a whore."

"I just can't understand why he wanted to sing with her, of all people! Before this, we didn't know what she could do!"

"Chillax, girlie." the flamboyant star wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders. "I think she's quite charming. We need a little more 'flavor' around here. In fact, all of these knew kids could have budding potential. If you're ever to work on Broadway, you're gonna have to keep your mind open to new ideas."

Rachel said no more to her best friend, opting to rise from her seat and make her way down to the floor, gaining Mr. Shue's attention.

"Mr. Shuester, I'd like to try my hand at today's genre."

"Of course. Which song?"

_"As Long As You're Mine_ from the Academy and Oscar winning musical Wicked. And I'd like to ask Finn to duet with me."

"Uh, sure Rach." the boy smiled, completely oblivious to her true intentions. The band started the music and Rachel instantly fell into the harmonies. Her dark eyes narrowed and intensified as she began to sing.

**Rachel-**_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me._

Finn didn't miss the determination in Rachel's voice. What she was trying to prove, he didn't know.

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

As the song carried on, the football stud's brain was finally piecing together Rachel's motive. She was jealous. But not of him, of Avery. He thought about the song he'd sung with the southern belle and remembered how he felt. Peaceful, happy and content. Nothing like he was feeling now; confused and slightly pissed. His and the Jew's relationship had been hanging by a thread for some time now, and this was the straw that broke the camel's back. He put on a smile and picked up where Rachel left off, but instead of singing to her, he directed his vocals towards Avery.

**Finn-**_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

To say the least, everyone was shocked to see Finn totally ditch his girlfriend in favor of the new girl. Delilah snickered, seeing her sister's flustered expression. Finn grabbed Avery's hand and led her out onto the floor, still singing his heart out while Rachel fumed.

**Avery & Finn-**_Every moment  
As long as your mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

**Finn-**_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

**Avery & Finn-**_And though I may know  
I don't care_

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine_

**Finn- (Spoken)**_What is it?_

**Avery- (Spoken)-**_It's just for the first time  
I feel...wicked_

Only a select few (being Santana, Britney, DJ, and Puck) dared to applaud.

"Well, that was...unexpected." Mr. Shu managed, feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"I'd like to give props to Finn for finally sticking Mr. Perfect in her place." Santana stated cheerily. Giving a sickeningly sweet smile to Rachel. The brunette was completely and utterly embarrassed. She considered and weighed her options, choosing to make a run for it before the laughter started. As she stormed out, DJ gave a chuckle, knowing that no matter what school the girls went to, drama would always follow them. She stood to leave once Mr. Schue finished the meeting, and took her car keys from her pocket.

"You riding with me or with Fred?" DJ asked Avery.

"I'm gonna go to the library and finish some homework, tell mom and dad I'll be home for dinner?" Avery said. DJ nodded and left, unaware of the dark hazel eyes following her every move, and the darker green eyes watching Puck. Fred shook his head, only hoping that the resident bad ass wouldn't hurt DJ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma: So I took out chapter four because it was a filler of the other OC and not really needed for this story. So, I'll be working the new chapter after this. KK enjoy!**

**Find Your Own Glee**

**Chapter 4- Crush**

"Fred?...Freddy?...FREDRICK JAMES REINWOOD!"

"Who? What?" the Italian boy snapped out of his thoughts, two little 'sisters' staring at him. He'd completely blocked out all the noise in the cafeteria and was embedded in his thoughts.

"You've been spacing for the last ten minutes." DJ answered, sipping her coffee. The girl was getting thin again, and Fred hoped she was eating right, and not falling back into old habits.

"He's been staring at Mercedes." Avery threw casually, biting into an apple. She threw DJ a glance too, but if anything was majorly wrong with the brunette, Fred was sure Avery would be on it.

"Have not." Fred defended with a blush.

"Have too." Avery giggled. "You clearly like her. So why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't know...I'm not good with women."

"Yet you have no prob with us." DJ deadpanned. She glanced at her sister and rolled her eyes. "We must not be women, Ave."

"You now I didn't mean it like that, Delilah." Fred said with an eye roll." And if you wanna start picking let's talk about your recent taste in bad boys," He glanced at DJ," And your new love for tall jocks." He glanced at Avery. Both girls blushed and averted their gazes." Anyway, you both know what I meant."

"Okay, lover boy. Get your butt in gear and talk to her!" Avery demanded, pulling her brother figure up and shoving him off in the diva's direction. He stumbled a few feet, slamming into the side of Mercedes' table. Everyone sitting at the table, being Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel, looked up to stare at a thoroughly embarrassed Fred.

"Uh, hi." Mercedes managed, trying her best to smile. "Your name's Fred, right?"

"Y-yes m-ma'am." the Italian stuttered.

"Are you really from Italy?" Rachel asked, catching the boy's accent.

"Sicily."

The minute Rachel learned of his decent, she began bombarding the poor boy with questions about his homeland and customs. Kurt and Mercedes grinned with amusement. This went on a few minutes until Kurt noticed the stray glances the Italian boy kept giving Mercedes. The countertenor wasn't oblivious in the slightest; in fact, Kurt lived for things like this. Well, besides his beloved musicals, prized wardrobe and flawless skin. He deduced from Fredrick's posture, body language and his stuttering voice that he had a bit of an infatuation with his diva friend.

"Please excuse us." Kurt smiled sweetly, pulling the brunette soprano to her feet. "But we have a book report due next period and we've yet to finish. Ciao!"

"She's a nice girl, but talks too much." Fred sighed in relief. Mercedes chuckled and nodded.

"You'll get used to her. Usually, she's sorta obnoxious and vindictive. Always getting all the solos and making a big deal of it 'cause she's our best soprano. But all in all, she's a nice girl."

"I hope she plans on sharing those solos." Fred laughed.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell...Why? Were you wantin' to audition for the regional solo?"

"Oh, no." Fredrick answered immediately. "Not me. My sisters, DJ and Avery." he replied, pointing to the blonde and brunette that sat a few tables over.

"You're related?" Mercedes asked with a confused stare, but the Italian boy only grinned. He was used to people asking that question.

"In a sense. We're not blood, if that's what you mean, but we care for each other as family. They call me their 'overprotective big brother'."

"That's sweet." the diva smiled, but frowned upon hearing the bell ring. "I'll see ya 'round, okay?"

Fred waved to her as she grabbed her things and quickly left. He couldn't help but stare at her slowly disappearing form.

_hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush_

Fred felt the lyrics bubbling up inside, fighting their way out. And who was he to ignore his musical gift? He loved music like he loved to breathe.

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

He thought sweetly of the dark skinned girl that has just graced him with her presence. His deep baritone voice filled the cafeteria, echoing slightly off the walls.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_[chorus:]  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

DJ and Avery sent a knowing glance to each other before watching their 'brother's' performance unfold. The two girls were known at their old school for being mischievous. More or less for their match maker abilities. And it seemed their magic had worked yet again.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_

_[chorus]_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go_

Fred finished his song on a high note, earning applause from many. Including his two 'sisters' standing on the lunch table cheering him on. He blushed slightly and returned to his seat.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"Finn!" Rachel called throughout the hallway, catching the attention of the football stud. He turned and smiled lopsidedly at the brunette. "Since this is your free period, how about we practice our weekly duet for Glee Club? I was thinking 'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray."

"I thought that was for a quintet?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, originally, yes. But I modified it to suit a duet."

"That's great, Rach, but I think I'll pass." Finn then turned to walk away, but the brunette quickly intercepted him.

"And why's that?" she asked sharply.

"Because I don't wanna. You always make things into a competition. Why can't we just sing for fun?"

"We always have fun, Finn! And who says a little competition isn't healthy?"

"Yeah, a _little_ competition. But you always go overboard."

"Who put you up to this? Was it that blonde southern hick?"

"Avery did say something, but I totally agree with her. You're way too uptight."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Rachel all but screamed, tears threatening to fall for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I think we should take a break."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"For right now, yes."

"Fine. I suppose I'll just sing a solo today. Without your help or input." she turned on her heel and stormed away just as tears were starting to pour. Finn knew what he did was right, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it. This would be the second time he'd broken her heart. But this time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to pick up the pieces again.

**3**

**3**

**3**

"Mind telling me why we're here?" Kurt asked his boyfriend who had dragged him into the McKinley auditorium. "And why _you're_ here?"

"To surprise you." Blaine replied, his chocolate eyes sparkling in the low light. "I missed you more than usual this week and I thought I'd pay you a visit during my lunch period."

"You're incredibly sweet." the countertenor smiled, leaning up to peck the tenor on the lips.

"And, maybe we could sing a duet while we're here?" he asked with a smirk, bringing a small black remote out from the pocket of his Dalton blazer. With a press of a button, the room was filled with soft piano keys and guitar strums. Kurt knew the song and smiled, knowing he'd been sucked into yet another performance.

_**Blaine-**__  
I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

The look Blaine gave his boyfriend could only be described as sultry. A tanned hand came to rest on Kurt's porcelain cheek, gently brushing a few stray chestnut hairs with his thumb.

_**[Chorus]**__**Kurt & Blaine-**__  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?_

Kurt smiled broadly through his singing, his heart soaring at the love defined in the elder's chocolate eyes. During the last part of the chorus, he grabbed Blaine by his tie and yanked him forwards, making his body crash into his own.

_**Kurt-**__  
Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Kurt took a few steps back, marveling in the song.

_**[Chorus]**__**Kurt & Blaine-**__  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't'You wanna stay?_

_**Kurt-**__  
Oh yeeah_

_**Blaine-**__  
Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_**Kurt-**____  
That it feels so perfect, baby_

_**[Chorus] Kurt & Blaine-**__  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?_

_**Kurt-**____  
Don't you wanna stay_

The song ended with the two centimeters away from each other. Chocolate and silver eyes connecting. Blaine was the first one to surrender and kissed Kurt softly.

"That's one of the best duets we've done." Kurt said breathlessly when the kiss was broken.

"Agreed. I love you, Kurt."

"As do I, sweetheart. Shouldn't you be getting back to Dalton? I wouldn't want you getting into trouble."

"I suppose you're right. I'll pick you up after school so we can finish this." Blaine winked, causing the younger to blush handsomely.

**3**

**3**

**3**

Glee club was the last period of the day for Kurt and he was more than eager for school to end. Jumping into his boyfriend's marvelous BMW and being ravished with kisses was all the countertenor could think about as he sat quietly between Sam and Finn. Silver eyes observed his fellow gleeks. Rachel sat front row, as per usual, with a more than determined expression. Kurt faintly wondered what'd gotten into her. He then flickered his gaze over to Avery and DJ. The blonde southern belle was carrying on an innocent conversation with his stepbrother. Kurt smiled when he saw the puppy-love stricken eyes of the football stud. DJ, however, was stealing glances towards the bad-boy of the group. Although Puck paid her little to no mind; or he would like the world to think that. Kurt caught the two or three stolen glances the mo-hawked boy returned. The rest of the Glee kids were talking amongst themselves, but everyone seemed to yank the Hillcrest kids into their group nicely. Mercedes and Fred were hitting it off beautifully and Santana sat bickering with a new girls and buddying up nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma: Okay now that all the annoying editing is done, let's try and move on with the plot. This chapter will be a little Puck-DJ centric, but the fic itself is not. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Find Your Own Way**

**Chapter 5: Sugar We're Going Down Singing**

DJ wasn't sure how she was supposed to react when Kurt suddenly decided they were friends; the counter tenor had quite a few classes with her, even though he was a year older than the girl, and he took it upon himself to seat himself next to her in everyone, and make conversation. DJ wasn't entirely opposed to making new friends- though the girl still strongly believed that she would only ever need Avery to survive –but it was odd for the gay by to latch onto her so quickly; not to mention it was odd that he had chosen her out of the three new kids, DJ had been sure he would chose Avery in a heartbeat. So, to diffuse the tensions she knew would appear during sewing class, DJ ditched and headed towards her navy blue Bug, taking off and ending up somewhere near a lake. She shoved her ear buds into her ears and started scribbling furiously in her journal- something she had been doing more and more lately with the changes.

DJ wasn't good with changes; when she was younger her entire world had been turned upside down because of changes. She had latched onto some not so healthy coping mechanisms, and they were starting to rear their ugly head again. She was known to dip into self-harm, if things got really bad, but mostly she stopped eating, grew very quiet and reserved, even from Avery, and didn't sleep much. The effects of these coping mechanisms were already becoming apparent on the tiny girl; there were dark bags under her eyes- though skillfully hidden with makeup and her dark smoky eye shadow –and she was losing weight again. Her usually full and curvy figure seemed much too thin, like she was melting away again. She sighed, scribbling harder in her book:

_I don't want to worry anyone… _

_I don't want to cause trouble again, or let things get as bad as they did in freshman year… _

_But I can't help it! _

_I mean nearly everyone I knew from Hillcrest blames me for the fire,_

_No one here besides Avery and Fred really knows me, _

_And I'm still terrified all these Glee kids are going to kill us…_

_I don't fit in anywhere, even being with Ave and Freddie lately is like I'm a third wheel._

_Maybe the world would be better off without me…_

DJ jumped nearly a mile in the air when someone plopped themselves up onto the hood of her car, beside her. She glanced up only to be met with a pair of cool and collected hazel eyes. She yanked her ear buds out- "Dance Inside" by the All American Rejects still blasting –and gave him an odd look.

"You're going to lose your hearing if you keep listening to music that loud," Puck said softer than DJ knew he could speak. She shrugged and shut her journal, shoving it into her bag, and then turned to give her full attentions onto the resident bad ass.

"Did you come by to call me a witch again?" DJ asked. Puck winced a little and rubbed the back of his neck nervously." Or make fun of my eyes? Since, you know, as a girl I don't have enough things to be totally insecure about."

"Look, I was sort of in a bad mood when you ran into me…" Puck said in that same weird soft tone." I mean, that's not an excuse by any means, I'm just explaining. I was with this girl for a while- Lauren –and she dumped me for some state wrestling champion, from another school. I had just come from hearing that, when you ran into me… I'm not proud to say I kind of took out my aggressions on you." DJ's shoulders relaxed a little and she uncrossed her arms." I was hoping you'd work on this assignment with me, for Glee, as an apology? You have a rocking voice, and I think it would sound really good with mine…"

"Depends, what song were you thinking?" DJ asked with a soft smirk. Puck grinned and leaned over the side of her car to yank up a guitar case.

"I think you'll know it… Dark and sultry seems to be your thing," Puck said. He began to strum softly and DJ grinned, she did know the song. She brushed some hair back from her face and hummed along with the opening notes, stood up, then began to sing:

_**DJ:**__ This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_(As she sang, DJ folded her arms behind her back and walked casually towards the lake)_

_**Puck:**__ Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left _

_(Puck followed the girl, strumming softly_ _and watching her, quite mesmerized by thegruff rock tone the girl took for the song. He moved in front of her, walking backwards as she sang again.)_

_**DJ:**__ 'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_**Both:**__ That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_(As the Chorus started, both teens felt a spark in the air, and began to circle one another in a mock dance of sorts, DJ dodging back every time that Puck came close to touching her. Puck grinned at the game and their eyes locked as they sang over the quiet water)_

_**Puck:**__ On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_(Puck slung his guitar back over his back, falling down into a knight-like kneel, and taking DJ's hand. The girl gave a soft smile and let him touch her hand, her fingers even curving inward towards his palm, as if by instinct or habit.)_

_**DJ:**__ I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_You know, you know!_

_(DJ took her hand back and twirled away from Puck's grasp, but the boy stood and followed her, taking her hand again and spinning her, by his own accord this time. They fell into a mock waltz as they sang, oddly comfortable for the small girl.)_

_**Both:**__ That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_(DJ was a little scared by the new, determined look in Puck's eyes as the song started towards its close. She was confused as to what had caused this change.)_

_**Puck:**__ So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_(Puck's hand found its way to her cheek, his fingertips slightly calloused but soft.)_

_**DJ:**__ I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_**Puck:**__ That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_**Both:**__ So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_**Puck:**__ Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_**DJ:**__ Keep breathing_

_**Puck:**__ 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_**DJ:**__ Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_**Puck:**__ Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_**DJ:**__ Keep breathing_

_**Both:**__ Hold on to me and, never let me go…_

DJ was unsure of how she had ended up sitting on the hood of her car, with Puck in front of her and his hands on either side of her waist. Puck leaned forward an inch and DJ leaned back, away from him. She turned her head away and swallowed thickly.

"You don't want to do that Puckerman…" DJ said softly. Puck gave her a determined look and turned her face, gently, towards him again." Damaged goods…"

"My mom used to say nothing is as damaged as we like to think," Puck said softly. He was dangerously close, again, and DJ couldn't stop him." That and everything can be fixed with a little Duct Tape. So, why don't we try and use some Puck Tape to fix this one?"

**333**

Avery's gentle laugh reverberated through the cafeteria like silver bells. The dirty blonde smiled fondly up at her big brother figure, following the Italian boy to a seat by the window.

"I'm telling you, A;" Freddy chuckled. "That was a performance no one is likely to forget any time soon. Especially that Rachel girl."

"I sorta feel sorry for her." Avery sighed, a smile still tugging at her pink glossed lips. "I mean I didn't exactly mean to 'steal' her boyfriend. But I will say this, she's got a serious pole stuck up her ass."

"Yeah, and its name is Avery Raine Trescott." Fredrick laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich. Avery punched him lightly in the shoulder, before biting into her apple. Not a second later did Finn catch her eye. He was sitting a few tables over in between Artie and Mike. Apparently the guys in the Glee club stuck together.

"Freddy? Do you think a girl like me has a chance with him?" she asked shyly. The Italian boy spun around to give her a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious? Most guys would kill their own mother to catch a girl like you."

"Now you're being silly." she rolled her hazel eyes before setting her gaze on the football stud once again. "Besides, he's the captain of the football team...and I'm just...me."

"So you're not popular. Big whoop."

"Maybe I could go out for the Cheerios..." Avery suggested, sizing up the cheerleaders. "At least then I might have a shot."

"You? A cheerleader?" Fred laughed. "Unbelievable."

"Hey! I took dance when I was younger! And I sorta know a few routines..."

"If that's what you wanna do, then I'll be behind you all the way."

"Thanks, bro." Avery smiled. Looking at Finn Hudson made something start bubbling up through Avery's stomach. Before she knew it, the beat in her head was as real as the people around her.

_'Don't wantcha for a weekend._

_Don't wantcha for a night_

_I'm only interested if I can have you for life.'_

Her southern belle accent flowing over each note like water. All she could see was her and Finn. Nothing else mattered.

_I know I sound serious_

_and baby I am_

_you're a fine piece of real estate_

_and I'm gonna get me some land_

_'_

_Dont try to run honey_

_love can be fun_

_No need to be alone_

_when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight. _

_I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_you can betcha by the time I say go_

_you'll never say no_

_I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact_

_I'm gonna getcha don'tcha worry bout that_

_you can bet your bottom dollar in time_

_you're gonna be mine. _

_I'm gonna getcha good!_

**333**

Avery had never felt so small in her life as she did under Sue Sylvester's scrutiny. A pair of red and white pom poms were clutched in her trembling hands.

"There is only one position open on this squad." Sue stated coldly. "And it's reserved for perfection...are you that perfection?"

"Uh...perfection doesn't exist..." Avery tried meekly, but was shut up by another cold glare.

"It does, and I have serious doubts that you are even worthy of shining the thousands of trophies this team has earned, thanks to me. Now, before you waste any more of my time, show me what you've got." Sue hit a button on a nearby boom box and California Gurls from Katy Perry began to play. The beat was something Avery was not used to so her body didn't exactly move according to plan. She succeeded in a few back flips but ended up tripping over herself before the song got halfway through. Sue immediately stopped the music.

"Welp...You showed me what you had. And it was nothing!"

"That's because I don't dance to shit like that!" Avery fumed, picking herself up from the floor to stare the woman down. "Let me play my own music and I'll show you the best damned routine ever!"

Sue glared at her a minute longer before moving out of the way to let Avery have one more chance.

"I don't wanna be left behind." Avery sang, "Distance was a friend of mine. Catching breath in a web of lies. I've spent most of my life, riding waves playing acrobat..."

Sue had no choice but to watch in amazement as the klutzy blonde transformed into a true dancer. Her moves were flawless and perfectly timed. For once in her life, Sue Sylvester has seen true perfection in the face of an utterly imperfect girl.

"You're in."

**333**

"DJ! DJ! DJ!" Avery came barreling down the hallway, her hair flying behind her as she did. DJ glanced up from her locker, a confused look on her face." I made it! I made the Cheerios! And Sue says she wants me to help Santana and Brittany with the new routine, for their sectionals!"

"Oh that's great sis!" DJ said, her lips pulling up into a genuine smile. She hugged her step sister and kept her arm around the taller girl's waist as they headed for Glee." We'll have to celebrate! I'm thinking a party… Maybe break in our new house? We can invite the Gleeks!"

"Maybe…" Avery said softly.

"Did someone say party?" A voice said from behind the girls. DJ's back stiffened a little at the sound but she turned with a smile. Puck was standing against the wall beside the door to the choir room, his body language languid and relaxed.

"Yeah, Ave made it on the Cheerios, and I was thinking a party may be in order, to celebrate…" DJ said. She began toying with the end of the sleeves of her shirt." Mom and Dad are pretty good about parties as long as we clean up… And they're supposed to go to that conference this weekend…"

"Well," Avery admitted," It couldn't be the worst thing ever…"

"I'm in if you guys are having a party," Puck grinned. He walked by the girls and paused to flick the end of one of DJ's spikes and grinned at her." Save me a dance though, DJ-licious…"

DJ swallowed thickly and tried to clear the fog from her brain, as he walked away. Avery watched the boy and then glanced between him and her sister. She smiled knowingly and grabbed DJ's hand, leading her into the room.

"Yup, we're having a party this weekend," Avery said with a grin.

**333**

**Emma: I've got part of the next chapter done- the party scene –so hopefully I'll get it up tomorrow, but be patient with me I have math class. Anyway, R&R and hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma: Sorry for the wait, I have a bunch of final crap I have to go through these past two weeks… And I've been going nuts over trying to do everything on top of studying about three hours a day… Anyway! Here's the next chapter! Party scene! After this, I'm going to attempt to start following the plot of the show, starting from season two- a little before Christmas –and onward. We'll see how that plays out…**

**So, we don't own anything, enjoy!**

**Find Your Own Way**

**Chapter Six: We're Having a Party**

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," DJ said as she tossed around clothes. She stood facing her closet, in the loft style room she and Avery shared. Their house- a roomy three story farm house that their parents had refurbished before moving –had a spacious attic that the girls decided to make their room. They didn't like being apart anyway, and the attic felt sort of like an artist's loft for the two girls. The room as split down the middle with their two very distinct styles: DJ's side was all dark blues and purples, the walls painted black with neon pain splatters all over, while Avery's was done in lighter hues of blues with silver accents, her walls a midnight blue with a mural of Van Gogh's "Starry Night" off to the side. Both girls had large queen sized beds, separated by a medium sized bed side table where they kept a lamp for reading, and a closet on either side of the room for both girls. Their shared bathroom was off to the side- on Avery's side of the room -and there was a large bookshelf on DJ's side, but her closet, and a window seat where both girls could sometimes be caught reading or talking.

Right now, Avery was sat on DJ's bed, tracing her hands over the black floral pattern, and watching her sister toss almost every piece of clothing out of her closet. There was a pair of black tights over the lamp, a pair of red skinny jeans on the window seat and a lace top on one of the bookshelves, giving the room the loom that someone had set a tornado loose in DJ's closet.

"You're crazy… This was a great idea!" Avery grinned. The girl was already dressed and ready for the party that was in half an hour. She wore a red tank top style dress, with black flowers on it and a belt cinched around her tiny waist, over black tights with roses embroidered over the fabric. A pair of black cowboy boots were on her feet and she had a pair of rose earrings in her ears. Her hair was done in gentle waves around her face and smoky eye makeup was done over her beautiful hazel orbs. She looked stunning without trying too hard, and DJ was beginning to think she should just hide in her closet for the night." And you know you'll look amazing in anything, suga'…"

"No I won't!" DJ cried exasperated. She flopped back on the bed and threw her arms over her eyes. Avery gave an eyeroll at her sister's dramatics and began picking up the mess. Once everything was back in its place, in the closet, she picked through the clothes.

"Put this on," She said finally, holding out an outfit to DJ. The smaller girl obeyed and went to the bathroom to change; she returned in a black ballerina style dress, the skirt sparkled in light sequins and the waist cinched in tightly to show off DJ's hourglass figure. She wore a pair of lace tights and white combat boots as well as a white leather vest, open over the dress, and a mustache necklace and earrings. Avery sat her down and did dark smoky eye makeup and put a dark red lipstick on DJ's perfect cupid bow lips, then took to straightening the girl's hair with slight spikes in the back." There… Perfect."

"How do you always know what to do?" DJ asked in awe as she studied herself in the mirror. Avery shrugged and giggled as DJ hugged her tightly.

"It's a gift!"

**333**

"This turned into a pretty rocking party," Fred said to DJ who was nursing a glass half full of coke and rum. She nodded and took another swig of the concoction, earning a glance from her "big brother".

"Chill, it's the only alcohol I've had all night and I only took it because I'm nervous," DJ said softly. She brushed back her bangs and sighed a little louder than needed

"Nervous that a certain bad boy with a Mohawk will ask you to dance?" Fred asked knowingly. DJ scowled at him and turned away, unluckily towards the very center of their discussion. Puck gave her a wink and she felt her cheeks flame red.

"Oh go find Mercedes and flirt or something…" DJ said at Fred's laugh. She stormed off to the kitchen for another drink and ran smack into Avery, who was trying to drag the Karaoke machine down the stairs, with a certain quarter back's help.

"Oh hey Deej!" Avery grinned." Finn and I decided we should make it a real Glee Event and bring out the Karaoke! You gonna sing?"

"Course she will," Fred said with a smile." Actually, why don't we have a duet contest? I know the perfect song!"

"I don't have a partner…" DJ tried to stutter out.

"I'll sing with you," Puck said, suddenly at their side. DJ found herself cursing and praising this move at the same time." We haven't gotten to sing a duet before…"

_Not in front of everyone_, DJ thought. She nodded silently and followed Puck towards the faux stage area her friends were setting up in the den. She watched as a few couples sang through different songs- Mike and Tina sang a pretty version of "ET", Kurt and Blaine did a heart breaking rendition of "For Good" and even Avery and Finn did a wonderful take on "I Should Tell You" from RENT –but she swallowed nervously as Fred motioned at her and Puck. She took one of the mikes of the Karaoke machine she and Avery used all the time, and glanced up at Puck as he did the same. She nearly face palmed as she heard the opening notes of the song Fred had picked. She sighed but opened her mouth to sing the familiar song:

_**DJ:**__ Once, I was hopeful__  
__thought we were one!__  
__Life, less than perfect__, __finally begun!__  
__But, now I wonder__are we undone?__  
__I wanna treasure you in death as well as life;__  
__I wanna cut you with my love and with my knife!__  
__But can I live as your tormentor and your wife?__  
__When I am crazier than you__, __I'm crazier than you!__  
__And nothing up til now has proved me wrong__  
__I'm crazier than you__, __that's just the overview!__  
__So get on board or simply move along___

_**Puck:**__ I'm not impulsive__  
__(__**DJ:**__ And yet I truly love you)__  
__**Puck:**__ I'm not deranged__  
__(__**DJ:**__ I'd never ask that of you)_

_**Puck:**__ But in this moment__  
__I feel I've changed!__  
__I wanna climb Mt. Everest go to Mozambique!__  
__I wanna be impulsive want to be unique!__  
__Can you believe I mean it when you hear me shriek:__  
__I'm crazier than you__, __I'm crazier than you!__  
__And now I'll prove to you exactly how!__  
__I'm crazier than you__; __I'll do what you can do!__  
__From here on in I give my solemn vow!___

_**DJ:**__ Pluck the arrow from its quiver__, __Hold it in your hand be brave.__  
__**Puck:**__ Pierce the apple not the liver__or we're dancing on my grave!__  
__**DJ:**__ Place it in the bow and steady__  
__**Puck:**__ Can't you shoot that thing already!__  
__**DJ:**__ I wanna demonstrate that fear is my ideal!__  
__(__**Puck:**__ Girl believe me fear is your ideal)__  
__**DJ:**__ Cause in the moment that you're frightened life is real__  
__(__**Puck: **__Then my life must be real real!)__  
__**DJ:**__ And in a flash when I release and seal the deal___

_**Both:**__ I'm crazier than you__  
__I'm crazier than you__  
__And nothing hurts me when I hear you say__  
__I'm crazier than you__  
__Psychotic thinking too!__  
__And that is all I need to face the day__  
__I'm crazier than you__  
__I'm crazier than you__  
__Your parents screwed you too!__  
__I'm crazier than you__, __so say you love me too!__  
__From here on in you're singing to my soul__my soul!_

DJ didn't usually get this sort of high off of singing- at least she hadn't in a very long time, maybe before everything happened with her biological dad –so it was odd to feel like she was plugged into an outlet from singing with Puck. She was amazed to find that, in their song, they have moved so they were singing to each other and not the audience. There was a dangerous look in his hazel eyes; not dangerous in the sense that he would hurt her, but more in the idea that it was so dark and meaningful that DJ was almost terrified of what it meant.

"Well, anyone else feel like the room just went up about ten degrees?" Kurt said not so subtly, fanning himself dramatically. DJ blushed bright red and shoved her mike at Mercedes. She stormed off, away from the group and the noise; her vision was blurred at the edges and she felt like someone had shoved cotton down her throat. She walked until she found herself in her and Avery's room, knees pulled up to her chest and her back against the bookshelf, her copy of _East of Eden_ digging into her hip. She tried taking deep breaths, but her heart still beat on about a mile a minute.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone run away that fast…" A voice came from her doorway. DJ jumped nearly a mile in the air and wasn't sure if she should be upset or happy that Puck was the one who had followed her." Especially not after rocking a room that bad…"

"I just… Um…"

"Couldn't take the chemistry of our voices?" Puck offered with a grin. DJ gave a groan and buried her face in her hands. She heard Puck move to sit on her left side, a few paces away from her which she was thankful for." So can I approach an awkward subject?"

"You want to talk about the other day, don't you?" DJ said softly. Puck nodded and DJ thought back to the day when he had met her at the lake.

**3Flash3Back3**

_DJ was unsure of how she had ended up sitting on the hood of her car, with Puck in front of her and his hands on either side of her waist. Puck leaned forward an inch and DJ leaned back, away from him. She turned her head away and swallowed thickly._

_"You don't want to do that Puckerman…" DJ said softly. Puck gave her a determined look and turned her face, gently, towards him again." Damaged goods…"_

_"My mom used to say nothing is as damaged as we like to think," Puck said softly. He was dangerously close, again, and DJ couldn't stop him." That and everything can be fixed with a little Duct Tape. So, why don't we try and use some Puck Tape to fix this one?"_

_DJ couldn't argue with him when he was so close to her, and his hands had found their way to her curved hips. She tilted her head back and he slanted his mouth down against hers, pulling a contented moan from her. She gingerly raised her hands up to his neck and teased the tender skin at the nape of his neck. Puck made a growl-moan hybrid noise that DJ was determined to hear again. She was getting lost in the scorch of his mouth on hers, and the fire burning in her stomach, passion she hadn't felt in a long time, if ever. This fact scared her, and suddenly she pulled back, her lips swollen and bruised from the heated kiss._

"_What's wrong?" Puck asked, genuinely scared he had done something wrong._

"_It's just… you just got dumped…" DJ said- not untruthful she was worried about this but it wasn't the biggest worry in her brain. Puck's eyes softened a little and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, gentler than she knew he could._

"_Can I say something without it sounding like a line?" Puck asked. DJ nodded, closing her eyes to his soft touch." I've kinda had a thing for you since the day you and Avery transferred… I was cutting math in the auditorium and heard you singing 'Behind Blue Eyes', and I just had this pull… This magnetism that made me want to be around you… That's why I was so glad you joined glee club, and why I actually started going to classes we had together…"_

"_You're saying that you've been attracted to me for nearly three weeks," DJ said softly. Puck nodded, swallowing nervously. She did the same and glanced up at the young man." Even though you had a girlfriend?"_

"_Lauren was more of a warden then a girlfriend…" Puck said softly. DJ offered a shallow laugh and nodded." But, yes… Even though I had her. And I'd really really _really_ like if you'd be my girl, DJ…"_

"_Can I think about it?" DJ asked softly." I think I really like you too… but I'm going through a sort of shell shock from moving and all the change, lately… I wasn't kidding when I said damaged goods… I have a lot more issues than you realize or probably ever will… I need to do some real deep thinking about if I want to try and get past those issues and be with someone…"_

"_Yeah, think about it and let me know," Puck said, leaning down to give her one, last, sound, kiss._

**3End3Flashback3**

"You want to know if I have an answer," DJ said softly. Puck nodded again and she sighed, lifting her head." Puck, I like you… There's this weird chemistry and pull that makes me want to be near you…"

"But?" Puck prompted.

"But I don't know if I want to pull you down with all my-"

"If you say damaged goods I may have to kiss you silly," Puck said. DJ chanced a smile at that and scooted closer to the boy, her head leaning against his shoulder." I can take it, Deej… and if I can't I'll tell you… Or if you think you can't take it, tell me, okay? But I think I'll go crazy if I have to spend another day watching the entire male population at McKinley stare at you in the halls, and not be able to get mad and say you're mine…"

"Okay."

"I'm serious! I mean- wait did you say okay?"

"Yes, I said okay," DJ said with a small smile. Puck returned it with a huge Cheshire grin and swept her into a tight hug.

"So, you're my girl now?" Puck asked. DJ nodded and shivered as his hand skimmed over her spine." And I can hold your hand, put my arm around you, kiss you when I want, and all those cool boyfriend things that I never want to do, but I want with you?"

"Yup, you can even give me your letterman jacket to wear," DJ giggled." Even if black is more my color, I think I could rock the tan and red…"

"Babe, you could rock a damn potato sack…"

"Would be easier to get on and off…"

"Damn I'm glad you're mine."

**333**

"So we went from 'No I am not into the resident bad boy' to 'oh yeah he's my boyfriend now and I've somehow managed to turn him into a love sick puppy'?" Fred asked at lunch that next Monday. DJ rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to give him a smart remark, but was interrupted by the man in question.

"Not love sick enough to rip you a new one if you mess with my girl," Puck teased the Italian boy. Fred smirked and rolled his eyes, amused at what a good boyfriend Puck made, especially for the tiny girl." Hey babe, how was sewing?"

"Okay, Kurt tried to make me let him sew a dress for me to wear," DJ said pausing to give the bad boy a chaste kiss," But it was this god awful shade of pink… And that boy is starting to grow on me, but I refuse to toss aside my punk look."

"Good, cause I can't have Hummel changing my girl," Puck grinned, tossing his arm over DJ's shoulders and kissing her forehead," Besides, I dig your style. You gonna eat that?"

"Nah go for it," DJ said shoving over the remainder of her fries. She had barely eaten three or four, but Puck didn't know that. She sipped her water and leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes to rest a little.

"Tired, babe?" Puck asked softly. DJ nodded and gave a hum of a reply." Wanna skip out of math and go home for some rest before glee?"

"I shouldn't, we're doing a review for our final today…" DJ said groggily.

"Please, you know you've got that entire math book memorized…" Puck said. DJ gave him a playful shove and he laughed at her tired attempt." But if it helps, I'll study with you after glee okay? Actual studying, no funny business."

"Take it girl, Puckerman never offers to actually study," Finn said suddenly appearing with Avery and sitting at the table with the couple and Fred.

"And you didn't really sleep last night, Deej," Avery said worriedly," I woke up at two four and seven and you were awake…"

"Insomnia night, no worries," DJ said reassuringly. Avery nodded and reached over to pat her hand, gently.

"At any rate, you should let Puck take you home and rest some," Avery said," I'll get your math stuff, and you can come back for glee."

"Okay," DJ said. She and Puck left a few minutes later, and Avery watched them go. Once the girl was out of the cafeteria, she turned towards Fred.

"Okay, now can we talk about what's been worrying me lately?" Avery asked, her fear and worry finally getting past her well-manicured mask.

"You mean the fact that little miss doom and gloom has lost nearly ten pounds in the last two weeks and hasn't been sleeping for a week?" Fred asked. Avery nodded, chewing at her nails so hard that Finn grabbed her hands and held onto them tightly.

"What's wrong with DJ?" Finn asked softly.

"She went through a lot our Freshman year…" Avery said softly," Her dad was a bad guy and she was in witness protection or months… Her mom met my dad and things got better, but it took her forever to get better from the trauma… This move and the fire has sort of brought all those bad things back up and they're making her turn to bad habits again… She used to be a bad stress anorexic, and she even used to cut for a while… But we got her I therapy and I helped… It took all last summer to get her better, though. I'm worried she's getting worse because a lot of the kids from our school thought she started the fire, and now she's going back to bad habits…"

"Though, I'll admit the past few days she's been good," Fred tossed in," I think Puck is making a slow helping hand to her situation…"

"I agree… She won't talk to me because she's worried about burdening me, but Puck just has this talent to _know_ what's wrong…" Avery mused.

"So the only thing we've agreed on is Puck stays…" Fred said as the bell rang. Avery nodded, standing up quickly, her Cheerio skirt swishing around her tan legs." The new outfit looks hot, by the way, Ave."

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell her that all morning," Finn teased.

"Sorry, I'm not used to all the compliments…" Avery blushed. "I'm still getting used to this thing. I never saw myself as the prissy cheerleader type, but I figure it's my best shot at some sort of college scholarship."

The blonde inwardly sighed in relief as Finn seemed to buy her story. Freddy, however, knew better. He gave the girl a pointed stare long enough for her to notice, but short enough to keep Finn in the dark. If the goofy jock wanted to know the truth, it was gonna come from the source herself.

**333**

An hour later found Puck sitting against the headboard of DJ's bed with a sleeping DJ in his lap. She had almost instantly fell asleep the second her head was in his lap. The mohawked man couldn't help but stare down at the goth beauty. Delilah Jade had a mystical aura about her, not unlike the pixies from the books Puck's mother used to read to him about when he was little. As DJ stirred a little, the cuffs of her sweater rode up her arms, showing off the bright pink scars littering her wrists and forearms. This drew Puck's attention fast. Without waking her, Noah gently slid the fabric up to her elbow and nearly gasped at what he saw. At least a dozen or so marks were present on each arm, all in different stages of healing. The more recent ones, however, started to bleed a little. Using his thumb and gentle pressure, Puck wiped the blood away.

Now that he thought about it, DJ's clothes had been growing increasingly big on her and the ivory skin under her eyes seemed to be permanently darkened, but not with makeup. As puzzled, concerned and worried as he was, Puck couldn't bring himself to wake his new girlfriend and demand to know what was happening. But hell or high water, he would get to the bottom of this. He let her sleep through last period study hall, as well, and only woke her up when he knew they had to leave for glee rehearsal. DJ rubbed her eyes groggily and tried to read the clock on her bedside table.

"You let me miss last class too," She said around a yawn. Puck was watching the girl with an amused look in his eyes and nodded." You should have woken me up, Noah…"

"You needed the rest babe," Puck said, not minding at all that she used his first name. DJ gave him what he knew she meant to be a stern look, but just ended up being adorable with how half asleep she still was." C'mon we need to get to glee; I have a song I want to sing…"

DJ didn't argue and let him help her slide on her black chucks, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She dozed on and off on the short ride to the school, but woke right up once they parked. She took a minute to reapply some eyeliner and dark eye shadow, and then popped a few mints in her mouth because she "couldn't taste anything but sleep". Puck smiled at her as they walked to the choir room, her hand caught in his bigger one. He still had the marks hidden on her arms in the back of his mind, but he didn't want to ruin her good mood. DJ seemed much more her normal self now that she had gotten a good three hours of sleep, and Puck wasn't about to ruin it. He would purse the subject at a later date, however, and make sure DJ was okay; he wanted his girl safe. Maybe Avery could help him, the girl really seemed to love her sister, and that could work in both Puck and DJ's favor.

**333**

**Emma: So there's chapter six, I'm typing seven now, it may be up later today, may not just depends on how quick my chores get done… Anyway, comment to our one reviewer, this is a REVISED version of the other story with only mine and Olivia's OC, so the submitted OC from before will not be included. We have nothing against the OC given, they were all really great characters, but we work much better with just our characters, and it fits the story better. Anyway, thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
